The present invention relates to a jetting apparatus for fire extinguishing gas. This invention is suitable for a handy fire extinguisher, for example, in a house, an office or a vehicle, easily punctures a small gas cylinder charged therein, temporarily prevents gushed fire extinguishing gas from outflowing and being wasted by a valve, and attempts to use the fire extinguishing gas effectively and extinguish a fire effectively. Further, this invention jets the fire extinguishing gas to a fire source surely and properly in fire fighting so that this invention can realize that a fire is extinguished effectively, surely and early; and informs sufferers where a fire extinguisher is when a fire occurs so that a sufferer can use the fire extinguisher quickly and extinguish a fire early.
For example, popular fire extinguishers, which are set in houses or offices, mostly have difficulty in use because the fire extinguishers are large and heavy, require force to handle.
Therefore, many kinds of small, light, handy, fire extinguishers have been invented to solve the difficulty. Methods of piercing a sealing plate on a gas cylinder classify the handy fire extinguishers into three kinds of fire extinguishers, that is, fire extinguishers that a tubular body or a cover is turned, fire extinguishers that an operation block is pushed down, and fire extinguishers that a head or a bottom is knocked.
The fire extinguishers that a tubular body or a cover is turned has a tubular body that receives a gas cylinder, an upper cover body that is screwed into an upper end of the tubular body, a cylinder fitting body that can be screwed into a threaded mouth of the gas cylinder, and a nozzle body that attaches a piercing pipe thereto. Regarding the described fire extinguishers, a center tubular part of the cylinder fitting body is inserted into an opening of an upper part of the tubular body; the nozzle body is inserted inside of the center tubular part; an upper part of the nozzle body is inserted into an opening of the upper cover body; in fire fighting, the upper cover body or the tubular body is turned in axial rotation, the piercing pipe is moved toward the gas cylinder, and cooling gas gushes from a jetting hole of the nozzle body (see the patent document 1).
The fire extinguishers that an operation block is pushed down has an operation face and a tab of a safety block on an upper part of a case capable of receiving a gas cylinder; a shaft body with a piercing pipe that is attached in the case to slide upward and downward; and a retainer that is put on a retaining slot for the shaft body. Regarding the described fire extinguishers, in fire fighting, the safety block is pulled down through the tab, the operation face is pushed to move the retainer inside, rims of the retaining slot and an opening are disengaged, the shaft body is pushed down by resilience of a spring, the piercing pipe is moved toward the gas cylinder to pierce a sealing plate, gushed gas is moved into the shaft body, and then the gushed gas is jetted from a jetting hole (see the patent document 2).
The fire extinguishers that a head or a bottom is knocked has a gas cylinder that is received in a pipe body covered with a cover; a dish-form nozzle that is attached on a lower end of the pipe body; a pusher guiding body that is attached on an upper end of the pipe body; and a pusher with a piercing pipe that is attached in the pusher guiding body to slide. Regarding the fire extinguishers, a safety plate is normally inserted into the pusher to prevent the pusher from moving; on the other hand, a cylinder receiver is attached in the pusher guiding body and is screwed a threaded mouth of the gas cylinder. Further, in fire fighting, the safety plate attached in the pusher is pulled out of the pusher, the out side of the pusher is knocked by a hand to be pushed in, the piercing pipe is moved toward the gas cylinder to pierce a sealing plate, gashed gas moves from the inside of the pipe body to the inside of the shaft body, and then the gushed gas is jetted from a jetting hole (see the patent document 3).
However, there are problems in the fire extinguishers classified into three kinds of fire extinguishers.
With respect to the fire extinguishers that a tubular body or a cover is turned, there is a problem that the tubular body or the cover should be turned so many times that the piercing pipe can pierce a sealing plate because the piercing pipe is slightly moved in spite of turning the tubular body or the cover many times. Therefore, it takes time to pierce the sealing plate and it is difficult to extinguish a fire quickly.
With respect to the fire extinguishers that an operation block is pushed down, there is a problem in that operation for fire fighting is complicated because the operation requires to push down a safety block and push an operation face.
Moreover, with respect to the fire extinguishers that a head or a bottom is knocked, operation for fire fighting is comparatively easy and the fire extinguishers can extinguish a fire quickly, however, there is a problem in that a safety plate is pulled out prankishly or accidentally to pierce a sealing plate because the safety plate is shown outside.
In addition, all of three kinds of fire extinguishers, the jetting hole is faced to a fire source when a sealing plate is pierced, however, as a user concentrates on piercing the sealing plate in fire fighting, and has difficulty in facing the jetting hole to a fire source property, as a result, early jetted gas is wasted, or cannot be used efficiently. Therefore, as a fire cannot be extinguished early and may be substantially extinguished by gas not wasted, there is a problem in that a fire cannot be extinguished successfully considering to the amount of charged gas and the gas cannot be used efficiently.
Then, when a fire extinguisher is used in a fire breaking, a user is too hurry and upset to know or remember where a fire extinguisher is, and the fire may not be extinguished early.
The mentioned troubles are particularly seen when the fire is extinguished at night or in power failure.
In order to solving the troubles, there are fire extinguishers that has a power supply part, a switch and an alarm transmitting part, and an alarm is raised when the switch is turned on (see the patent document 4).
However, the fire extinguishers may not help sufferers to find the fire extinguishers because the switch is provided on a safety plug and sufferers can find the fire extinguishers when the safety plug is pulled out and the switch is turned on to inform the sufferers of the presence of the fire extinguishers. Further, in case no sufferers know where the fire extinguishers are, the sufferers cannot use the fire extinguishers, and there is a problem in that the fire extinguishers cannot be used quickly because the alarm is raised by a sufferer, and it takes time to raise an alarm.    Patent document 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H09-103512    Patent document 2: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-189534    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent publication No. 2890097    Patent document 4: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-351047